


Partners

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Middle School AU, classmates - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: The school's top aces may or may not be tired of everyone always depending on them for everything; so now they also may or may not be depending on each other.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aishiraburu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aishiraburu).



> Warning: I didn't check this, I just wanted to post it as soon as I finished it so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or anything else.

"We'll be having a project," the teacher announced. The room was eerily quiet; waiting and hoping for their desired miracle, and as the words "You can choose your partners" was uttered, it turned to utter chaos.

"Aizawa-san!"

"Shiraishi-san!" 

Mobs of desperate students flocked to their desired partner; which only seemed to be either of the two school aces: Aizawa Kousaku and Shiraishi Megumi.

Aizawa closes his eyes in annoyance. As he opens them again, they flicker to the model student from across the room and an idea pops into his head.

Shiraishi groans as she respectfully smiles at her classmates. "I'll think about it," she says to one of them, who was grabbing the sleeve of her uniform blouse a bit too tightly.

"Shiraishi-san, may I talk to you?" She hears a voice say from behind her. Shiraishi knew that voice. It was Aizawa Kousaku's. The only other student that their classmates seemed to depend on.

He had only transferred into their middle school that year but was already considered an ace in everything he did. Shiraishi was thankful her classmates could depend on someone other than her; but she heard his personality wasn't the best, so there were still a large flock of students by her side during projects.

"Ah- sure," Shiraishi replies, standing up from her seat and softly excuses herself from the other students. They gazed at her in longing, but were too afraid of Aizawa to say anything.

He brings her to the corner of the room and immediately gets to the point, "Do you want to be my partner?" 

Shiraishi blinked once. Twice. Then a third time, not really comprehending anything. "Bu-but our classmates-" 

" -need to stop depending on us. And honestly, don't you feel burdened having to do everything by yourself all of the time?" 

Yes. 

She was. There was never a time that she wasn't. And she was tired of it. 

Somehow, Aizawa's offer didn't seem so bad. 

. . .

"Group 7: Aizawa and Shiraishi." The teacher announces. 

The whole class erupted in a loud chorus of "No!"s, "What?"s and a number of profanities.

"But that's unfair!" One of them complained, "They're aces!" 

"Really?" Aizawa butted in, sarcasm and annoyance lacing his tone. "I didn't realize people with the same skills weren't allowed to be partners." 

The complainant did not utter a single word after that.

Actually, no one did. And it was just the way Shiraishi liked it. 

After all, it was just one project. Their teacher tends to just give out projects you can do in a week at most; so she doesn't have to worry about interacting much with Aizawa-san. They'll just split up the work and be done with it.

. . .

Not.

"Congratulations! You and your partner are now parents! Get an egg from that egg case over there and hatch it into a little chick." The teacher starts, getting more pumped after hearing the chrous of groans from the class.

"But wait, there's more! By the time it hatches, bring it back and present your findings along with the display of your HOMEMADE incubator!" He coughed, "That's all. Class dismissed."

Half the class glared in envy at the two aces sitting together at the front of the classroom, whom seemed to have different kind of expressions on their faces. 

One was completely unaffected by everything and the other was absolutely horrified.

You could guess which was which.

Shiraishi closed her gaping mouth as she finished writing down all the requirements. 

It wasn't that she didn't like Aizawa-san, he seemed like a decent person at the least, it was just that he never showed any form of emotion on his face and Shiraishi wasn't sociable enough to keep up with it.

She was never much of a talker except when she gets nervous and partnering someone who didn't talk at all except when necessary for a month was not the ideal situation for her.

"Shiraishi-san," Aizawa suddenly says, making her jump in her seat.

"Ah- yes?" 

"I got us our egg," he says showing her the egg in his hands.

Shiraishi's mother instincts kicked in as she saw how roughly he carried the egg. "Wait, don't hold it like that! It might crack!" 

Grabbing it from his hands, she placed it on top of her handkerchief and cradled it softly. 

Aizawa stared at her, making Shiraishi feel a bit awkward.

"What is it?" She asks. He shook his head slightly. 

Feeling a bit more awkward, she decided to change the subject. "Where do you want to keep it?" 

"We can keep it at my place. My grandmother has a chicken coop there." 

Shiraishi's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asks excitedly. She's never been to a farm before. Turning to Aizawa she gave her best puppy dog eyes, forgetting the fact they weren't even close. "Can we go now?" 

Aizawa paused momentarily while looking at her before nodding.

. . .

The train was packed. 

Miraculously enough, they had acquired two seats next to each other but were for the meantime, squished together. 

Shiraishi scrunched her face together in embarassment. She had acted so friendly a while earlier and now her upper arm is basically on his chest due to lack of space. The egg was still wrapped in her handkerchief and on her hands and she felt even more 

"This is our stop," Aizawa stood up and looked down at her.

Shiraishi quickly stands almost tripping in the process. She pretends it didn't happen and hopped off the train with an amused Aizawa following shortly behind.

. . .

"I'm back," Aizawa announces. The scent of food wafts around the hallway. 

"Please excuse me," Shiraishi says, leaving her shoes in the shoe rack. 

"Kou-chan welcome back!" A voice calls out from somewhere in the house. 

Shortly after, an old lady comes out into the hallway. Her facial expression brightens as she spots Shiraishi at the corner.

"Please excuse me," Shiraishi repeats, bowing respectfully. "I'm Shiraishi Megumi, Aizawa-san's partner in a project. Pleased to meet you." 

The lady smiles. "Megumi-san! Welcome! I'm Kousaku's grandmother. You can call me Kinue." She turns to Aizawa, and her face scrunches. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend! And bringing her home when I wasn't ready!"

Aizawa felt a bit hot. "She's not-" 

"Nonsense!" Kinue-san says as she grabs hold of Shiraishi's wrist and drags her to the kitchen. "Here, I made soup. Although quite sudden, My grandson's girlfriend is not allowed to leave with an empty stomach." 

Girlfriend? Shiraishi felt her face heat up. She laughed awkwardly and shuffled her feet. "I'm not his girlfriend." She denied politely. 

Kinue-san looked confused. "But a while ago, you said you were his partner." 

"Partner for a project," Aizawa butted in, slightly startling Shiraishi. "We're supposed to hatch an egg." 

Kinue-san looked to Shiraishi for confirmation, who in turn nodded and showed the confused lady the fertilized chicken egg in her hand. 

The former's mouth formed a small "o" as she processed the information. "I'm terribly sorry, dear," She apologized. "It's just... This is the first time Kousaku has actually brough home a girl and I was too excited."

Shiraishi smiled at her. She seemed like such a sweet grandmother. "It's okay, Kinue-san. No harm done." 

"So you'll date my grandson?"

"Baa-chan!" Aizawa scolded. Turning to Shiraishi, she noticed a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Shiraishi-san, let's go."

. . .

Their chicken coop was the size of a large shed. There were six hens in total and Shiraishi found all of them absolutely adorable.

She squealed. "Is that a real egg?" She asks, pointing to an egg next to a hen. 

Aizawa nods, finding it weird how she was so pumped up over chickens. 

"Where should we put ours?" Shiraishi asks.

Ours. Somehow that word made Aizawa a bit embarassed. Not that he'd ever show it.

He points to the back corner of the shed. "I already have a handmade incubator."

Shiraishi was impressed. "Wow! But why?"  

Aizawa shook his head, making Shiraishi furrow her eyebrows at him. "Why? Tell me." She released her most powerful asset yet again; her puppy eyes.

She knew she was being a bit too chummy, but her curiosity got the best of her.

Aizawa stared at her for a moment and Shiraishi somewhat regretted her decision. She must've looked stupid, especially since they weren't really close. But Mihoko and Kazuo always fell for her eyes, so it might just work.

The former coughed and turned to look at the incubator. "I had this as a science fair project back in my old school just last year."

The latter's eyes lit up. "So you hatched a little chick?" She turned to look around. "Is it here? I wanna meet him! Or her!" 

Aizawa coughed again. "It didn't hatch."

Oh. 

He continued, "I used one of my grandma's hens' eggs. It didn't hatch." 

Oh. Shiraishi contained a grin. "You're supposed to use fertilized eggs though." Stifling a laugh, she continues, "Just any kind of egg won't work. I don't see any roosters here either."

Aizawa looked her in the eye, somewhat annoyed and embarassed. "I realized." 

She couldn't help it. She let out a giggle. "It's okay! At least you know now, right? This time we can hatch this little baby," she raises the egg in her hands, "And become the best parents a chick could ever need!"

Parents. That word seemed to echo through Aizawa's head.

. . .

Shiraishi visited the Aizawa household almost everyday after that.

To be quite honest, it was the highlight of Shiraishi's day. 

She loved Kinue-san and her cute little antics. (Though she often tried to pair Aizawa and her together.)

The chicken coop was also a reason; although it sometimes smelled too much of dung but she enjoyed the company of the chickens a bit too much to care. 

The last reason would be her partner. Which was quite shocking to her since she expected him to be colder and more emotionless. In reality, he was very sweet and considerate but his face just did not justify his actions. You had to be a bit more observant than normal when it came to him. Luckily, Shiraishi was good at that.

The whole school had also learned about their newfound friendship. There were already gossip circulating around that they were dating and Mihoko and Haruka did not let her hear the end of it.

At lunch that day, Shiraishi spotted a familiar back sitting alone at a table.

"Kou-chan!" She shouts then immediately puts a hand to her mouth as she realizes what she said. She was so used to Kinue-san calling him 'Kou' she naturally called him that too.

Aizawa turns his head and looks up at her. He grunts and slides to the left to give her space to sit.

She looked at him for a moment. Did he not notice her calling him Kou? Or was he... okay with that?

"Uh... Kou?" She tried again. 

"Hmm?" Aizawa repeated a bit annoyed now, unlike the former who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Kou-chan!" She exclaims sitting down next to him. "I mean, I can call you that, right?" She asks rather shyly when she notices Aizawa staring at her.

Aizawa nods and continues eating his lunch. Shiraishi beams at him. "You can call me Megumi!" 

She starts eating her lunch with a lot more gusto. Calling each other by first names was a big step in their relationship! It means Ai- no, Kou actually considers her as a friend! 

Little does she know he considers her as a bit more than that.

. . .

"Good morning, Kinue-san! She exclaims as she takes off her shoes and puts them in the rack.

"You're too early, dear! Kousaku is still taking a shower." Kinue-san said, stretching her arms out for a hug that Shiraishi was more than willing to do.

"Megumi," Aizawa says startling the two. 

"Ah, Kou!" She complained, "Stop that!" Hitting him lightly in the shoulder.

Kinue-san smiles and walks back to the kitchen. "I'll be getting you something to  
eat, so go on to the coop."

"It's the 21st day today," Aizawa states.

Shiraishi nods excitedly, "It'll hatch by now, right?" 

As they make their way to the coop, Shiraishi felt a sudden pang of sadness.  
If their egg hatches and they finish their project wouldn't that mean she won't have any reason to visit anymore?

The both have them haven't even confirmed what kind of relationship they had yet. Sure, they were on first name basis but Kou had never outright called her his friend. And she couldn't just go around assuming things, especially with someone like Kousaku who's basically a living puzzle.

The egg had a small crack. "Oh My God," she whispered to herself. Aizawa chuckled a bit at her reaction and they continued to watch as the egg slowly cracked open.

The two held in a breath and it was as if everything else was nonexistent- the only things left were him, her and their baby egg that they've taken care of these past few weeks. 

It wobbled a bit more and they watched as it struggled, Aizawa unconciously whispered a "You can do it!" making Shiraishi giggle.

"It'll probably take another hour or so," Shiraishi pulled back from her squatting position. 

The two were about tp head back inside when suddenly, a small cute squeak was heard and they immediately ran back to the incubator. 

"I can see his beak!" Shiraishi exclaimed, grinning at Aizawa, who in turn merely stared at her; and the former realizing what he was doing, stared back. 

Their little staring contest was broken by another little squeak. 

"It'll take long," Shiraishi repeated, smiling at him and the chick, "So let's just head back in for now." Aizawa coughed and nodded.

. . .

His name was Kumi.

Taken from the last syllables in their first names. Kinue-san had suggested it.

Kumi was a very lucky baby chick. His parents adored him and attended to his every whim. 

He would run around the living room as his parents made their visuals for their presentation.

One time, He was even brought to school.

Their presentation was naturally a success. Shiraishi went back to her seat to get Kumi his food and Aizawa takes him from the box and holds him gently. "It's probably goodbye to your mom now." He whispers to him.

Shiraishi turns to Aizawa, a bit teary eyed since she couldn't help it. "He'll be fine with the others in Kinue-san's coop right?" She asks, her voice a bit shaky.

"Stop crying, stupid," Aizawa says, patting her head a bit hard. "Of course, he'll be fine. I'm there. I'll take care of him. And..." he paused.

Shiraishi looks up from rubbing her eyes and looks at Aizawa.

"... You can always visit anytime you like." 

She gapes at him. "Really?" she asks hopefully.

Her partner nods. "We're friends, aren't we?" 

At that, Shiraishi's face breaks out into a large grin and she tackles the boy into a hug, being careful not to squish Kumi as she does so. 

"Yeah," she confirms, "Best Friends." 

And for the first time, Aizawa beams at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some good school au aishira and I honestly wanna continue this up until high school where they're already super close and have this tight knit bond but idk a good enough story to go with it so I guess I'm stuck lmao


End file.
